


And Suddenly I Fell

by hanorganaas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angsty Schmoop, Episode: s01e06 Countrycide, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Countrycide, Jack takes care of Ianto awakening romantic feelings within our favorite teaboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Suddenly I Fell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> This was written for [Squidgiepdx](http://squidgiepdx.livejournal.com/) who won this fic in an auction and wanted fluffy Jack/Ianto.

"What are you doing here Ianto Jones?" Jack said folding his arms across his chest.

It had been a long day for the whole group. After all they were all almost killed by cannibalistic townsfolk. Ianto had been hit the hardest in the attack, being bound, gagged, beaten and a butcher knife almost sliced his throat. The last thing Ianto would have wanted was to clean the office. 

Then again Ianto tended to clean things in a particular fashion under high stress. In the past Jack would let it slide as he didn't want to get in the way of his coping mechanism. But tonight under the circumstances, he was putting his foot down.

"What does it look like I am doing Sir," Ianto responded picking up a few pieces of paper and placing in a file in a folder not bothering to look him in the eye. A few cuts and bruises marred his face...and was self conscious, "this place is a mess."

Jack furrowed his brow. 

"Go home Ianto," He said sternly as he walked over to the other man, "I'll clean this place up if I have to for you. You need rest and that's a order."

Ianto looked down to the ground placing his pile of papers gently on his desk. Had Lisa been still alive...at home to tell him everything was going to be okay maybe he would be able to go home willingly. But Lisa was gone, and he couldn't tell Rhiannon what had transpired today. He had to face this battle to make sense of almost dying...alone.

"I can't.." The words just slipped out of his mouth, "I don't want to be al-"

He caught himself at the last sentence. It was a foolish move to even attempt to open up like that. But here was letting the words out a secret he didn't want to reveal out...to a man he didn't trust and slightly despised for had happened to Lisa.

Jack gave Ianto a pair of sympathetic eyes. He slowly walked over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Ianto jumped slightly at the sudden touch after all he could still feel the violent fists beating against his body. But a loving hand was something he needed desperately after being beaten. 

"Ianto no need to explain," Jack said with a small comforting grin on his face. "I completely understand. But...let me take care of you tonight." He then narrowed his eyes seductively "boss's orders."

It was the only way to get Ianto to do it. After all it was his creed to always "do as he was told with not a single ounce of objection". Subdued he took a deep breath looking down to the floor, at his shoes.

"Fine," He said quietly.

"Good," Jack said with a grin, "in about 20 minutes...meet me in the room three doors down from the weevil cages. I only ask that you bring down some of that herbal tea you make. After all it is a night...of relaxation." 

\----

When Ianto came into the room he almost got the tray of food onto the floor. And was nothing he ever seen before. The room was filled with dimly lit candles surrounding all the perimeter of the room. The walls were painted red and the floor was cream colored and a large hot tub stood in the center.

“Like it," Jack said, as he dipped his hand into the water feeling its temperature, "I often come in here when I have a bad day, helps me relax. I don't usually tell people about this place because it's my own private little relaxation room but I am sharing it with you. It will be our little secret."

"I do like the setup," Ianto responded, has a gently set the tray of tea onto the ledge. Guessing your planet taught you bit about interior design. Now sir what you like me to do?"

"Just take your clothes and step in," Jack responded as he poured a bottle of lavender into the tub.

Ianto hesitated. After all his body was covered in cuts and bruises inflicted upon him by the carnivorous villagers of the countryside. He was even hesitant to show Owen when he took a quick scan of Ianto's body. He was scared about how Jack would react. Would he be disgusted? Would be shocked? Or would he just be sympathetic? 

Nevertheless his hands went up to his tie slowly traveling it from his neck. He pulled the jacket off his shoulder and placed it gently on the arms of the chair. Followed his fingers unbuttoning each button slowly of his shirt, before folding it and placing it on the chair.

“ Oh you poor thing," Jack said at the sight of the cuts and bruises that riddled his body. He couldn't help but grimace, not even imagining the pain Ianto had endured. "You didn't even let Owen check it out?"

"I did," Ianto responded, "I just.....uh, I lied Owen telling him, I would get a second opinion from a doctor."

"Well get in faster then," Jack piped up, "So I can clean those cuts, besides the warm water will be good for your aches and pains."

"All of them?" Ianto responded raising an eyebrow. Not that he didn't think Jack would mind seeing him naked, he flirted with everything that moves. But it was safer to ask.

"We are both men aren't we?"

In one swift move, Ianto pulled off his pants and boxers. As neat and diligent as he usually was, he folded them and place them on top of his shirt on the chair. Took a deep breath and put one foot after the other into the tub, slowly sliding inside. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The water was not hot enough to burn against his skin. Nor was it a temperature that didn't cause him to break a sweat. It was just right. As soon as his body touch the water felt the pain easing from his muscles.

He inhaled deeply from his nose inhaling the lavender scent. His body relaxed letting all the tension melt away into the water. It had been a long time since he felt zen. Since Lisa died, he felt nothing but frazzled and stressed. He cleaned and organized but nothing helped. Maybe this attack was just wake up call for him to tell him to just let go and let loose.

A splash of water interrupted him from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and saw Jack just as nude as him stepping into the water.

"You don't mind?" Jack said, "You know me." He paused to lightly chuckle, "If you're very uncomfortable I will just stay on the side, but I am keeping my clothes off. I don't want to make them wet."

It seemed a bit too intimate for Ianto. Especially since he was learning to trust Jack after everything with Lisa. But without Lisa hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay, Jack seemed at the time to the only best option.

"No, no," Ianto said, biting his lip slightly as Jack sat in fully in the tub. "Would you mind? You know...."

"Holding you," Jack said with his cheshire grin, "How can I resist, holding a naked beautiful man like you?"

Ianto smirked, of course Jack would slightly flirtatious remarks at the site of his naked body. He slowly swam over to the other side before settling into Jack's strong arms. Almost immediately, he felt something hard brush against his back side.

"Seriously," Ianto said raising an eyebrow.

Jack draped one arm over his shoulder, slowly running his hand in reassuring circles against his skin, as he reached over with his free hand to grab a washcloth.

"It's me you're talking to Ianto Jones," Jack said as dipped the cloth in a soapy solution, “Now hold still, this, may sting a little."

The moment the cloth dabbed on the cut on his face, Ianto hissed slightly flinching. Jack whispered hush as he rubbed reassuring circles on his arm to calm him. Ianto couldn't help but reach up and touch his free hand. The captain's thumb moved in reassuring circles. As the cloth touched more areas of his body the pain diminished. It was because he was less focused on the pain and more on Jack's embrace.

"Finished," Jack said as he put the cloth over on the side, "Now here comes the fun part, lean back against me." 

Ianto obliged, closing his eyes and relishing the feel of the skin of Jack's broad chest against his back. Moments later he felt Jack's hands massaging the muscles of his shoulders. Ianto leaned back and fluttered his eyes shut. 

Just weeks ago he called Jack a monster because he seemed to be unaffected and not swayed by emotions. He was frustrated and angry at the treatment of Lisa. He vowed to himself he would never be accepting to Jack as he as he was in the very beginning. And now, as he moved his loving hands over his body, masking the brutal hands that punched and scratched at him, he was beginning to think differently.

Those people who hurt him today were monsters, not Jack was more. He was kind, handsome and Ianto was....falling in love with him. He shot his eyes open. No this could be good...not so close after everything after...

"Ianto is everything okay," Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

Ianto didn't answer. He just leapt out of the tub, grabbed his clothes and took off running.

\--------

Ianto was putting on his shoes by the time Jack, only draped in a towel came upstairs. He furrowed his brow in concern.

"What was that?" Jack asked folding his arms, "I thought you liked it."

Ianto slowly rose to his feet, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip. There was something in his eyes....it wasn't happiness, pain or sadness...it was...confusion.

"I did," He said, "but I shouldn't."

Jack looked down to the ground awkwardly. It had to do with Lisa. The incident was just so fresh that the fallout was still happening. The frightening thing was Jack felt some guilt over it because...he loved Ianto from the first moment he set eyes on him....and he felt as though he hurt him.

"Lisa," He simply said running a hand through his hair, "Ianto it's okay to love again."

Ianto looked down to his shoes.

"But I shouldn't..."

"Is that what your heart telling you to think?"

Ianto lifted his head. And then it hit him...today he almost died, inches away from having his throat slit. He could have died...a death as a miserable and lonely man. He had harbored feelings for Jack, but today opened the floodgates. What if tomorrow he wasn't so lucky?

He walked over to Jack and took his face in his hands.

"No, it's telling me I should give you a chance."

When their lips gently touched, it seemed as though the stars had finally aligned.


End file.
